


BTS: You Catch Them Getting Off

by submissive-bangtan (sub_bts_smut)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 18+, Anal Beads, Anal Play, BDSM, Begging, CBT, Chastity, Cock Rings, Cum Play, D/s, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Foot Jobs, Gloves, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Masturbation, Mistress/slave, NSFW, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Punishments, Ruined Orgasms, Sex Toys, Submissive Bangtan, Vibrators, brat taming, collaring, misuse of plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/submissive-bangtan
Summary: Drabbles of sub!BTS with dom!Reader.





	1. Jimin

**Author's Note:**

> A mini series <3

Since when is Jimin’s room a dungeon? Fleshlights, dildos, vibrators everywhere on the carpet — some of them not even switched off, what the fuck — also: cock rings, and your favorite yellow string of anal beads that you love to use on him for special occasions like birthdays. Half of it currently being jammed up his ass full of lube. Jimin’s legs are spread so wide, you have to wonder how long he has been preoccupied this way. “Busy all afternoon?” you ask, and pull your blazer off to prop it on a hanger. Jimin answers with his angelic laugh, a little embarrassed, a little turned on by you watching him just throb there on his back. “Depends on what I do about it then. Could be all evening, too.” It’s just that the anal beads must go first, no matter how blissed out he is. Special occasions only! After having to crawl around on all fours to switch off all of the toys individually, Jimin feels the regret with your fingers in his mouth to choke on. What a lovely day that he provokes you so much. He’ll have to get the beads and dildos squeaky clean later which he hates doing, and well: Until he’s finished, he is obliged to wear his  _least_ favorite cock ring without complaint unless he wants to choke more.


	2. Taehyung

That he’s pressing a pillow tight on his lap shouldn’t be anything out of the ordinary. Taehyung often does that when he’s bored, needs something to place his smartphone on to watch anime, or just can’t help fidgeting with Tata. But the stealthy glances give it away, as do all the plushies stacked up in the very same place featuring the teddy (Mister Kimmy, as Taehyung likes to call it) you gave him for the last anniversary in May. Taehyung seems a bit too talkative just now, adding a nod to everything you say, a witty comment, awkward pauses in between. You leave the bedroom under the pretense to prepare food in the kitchen, knowing he would  _try_  to finish and then wash up. Your plan for the feeling between your own legs was something completely different. During lunch, you’d have Taehyung — unsurprisingly, still as hard as a rock, and not washed at all — hold your plate and glass without a tremble, but mewling for release. The desperation would grow even more when you got some cherry ice cream, distributed it on his chest, and indulged yourself for dessert. Maybe covering his naughty cock with it would be a good solution to the problem knowing how Taehyung couldn’t handle much cold. Because one thing’s for sure. Humping Mister Kimmy comes at a high price: Not coming at all.

 


	3. Jin

His voice on the phone makes you wonder when and how he hacked the government. Jin says he’ll put the pepperoni pizza in the oven at 6, but how he speaks feels so hasty. Coming home from getting a loaf of bread and cereal for breakfast tomorrow, you find him in front of the TV blasting his favorite K-Drama with his back faced to you. He’s in sparkly pajamas and furiously… thrusting into a pillow. You end up scaring him shitless with even just the lightest click of your heel on the parquet, clearing your throat just before his moans reach their peak. Orgasm — ruined. “Who’s gonna wash these pillows?” you drone, Jin still trying to catch himself. “What a mess!” “Me, me, Noona! I will!” He hoists up his pants fast while you circle around the sofa, scanning the scene. “Take the remote. The Heirs can wait.” And he turns off the TV. “You gotta ask for permission to finish. And it’s my hand doing it. You messed up, that’s no problem. It’s how you make up for it, baby boy.” Before Jin can answer, the oven goes off in the kitchen with its notorious, high-pitched bleep. Dinner time. Not only the Heirs have to wait. It’s gonna be fun seeing him eat all desperate and begging while you treat yourself to some crispy slices.


	4. Yoongi

In Yoongi’s world, nothing happened. He just woke up, didn’t he? Stretching and welcoming this bright new day. That he’s got an unusual amount of pillows scattered around him — especially on his crotch and chest — doesn’t seem to phase him in any way. You just came home from your late shift, entering the bedroom to see if everything was okay, and yes indeed, yes indeed… You knew how Yoongi would suffer from the most severe cases of morning wood and missing you already. It also wasn’t a secret he liked taking care of it all by himself, private as he always was. So you’d turn, announce his breakfast would be ready in 20 minutes with croissants and milk, close the door, start to poach an egg — Just kidding. You’re tired but not tired enough to leave that mountain of pillows where it was. If there’s one thing Yoongi can do, it’s fucking you happy, right into your sleep. Before he can go on pretending he woke up a minute ago trying not to inconvenience you (which is sweet but please no), you’ve entered the bed. Shedding the smart casual only to substitute it with your favorite quickie accessory: black gloves, to flick and poke at his shaft, and guide it between your labia with an extra firm base grip. Cum inside you wouldn’t let him, but having his fingers do some work you do appreciate until the gloves come off and sleep takes over. In a couple hours, Yoongi’s gonna prepare some croissants for you.

 


	5. Hoseok

“Jagi oh, your new boots are quite something!” Jung Hoseok comes out of the car bright red, pants unzipped. He hopes you don’t see it. You hope he’s prepared himself for the consequences. “As if I fall for your distractions, Sir Fap-a-Lot. Coming home from work like that, did I allow you to jack off in there?” The answer being obvious, Hobi ends up chained to your bed by his collar in just a matter of minutes, having to endure your preparations being extra slow today. You figure it would be entertaining to tease him with nothing short of your damn feet. “Since I can’t go and give them a quick wash,” you sit at the edge of the bed, “unlucky you!” Hoseok knows that you won’t leave him all alone when he’s chained up, but now it backfired on him. Flat-out kneading and treading his balls, only giving the much-wanted rub at the tip of his cock when he would give you the right moan, the right facial expression, making sure he would not forget his training. Before he would twitch too much, you’d get a champagne glass ready, edge and torment him more, to finally have him fill up what he had to drink from until the very last drop.

 


	6. Namjoon

It’s probably the 50th time this week, but he almost falls off his bed when you barge in. Initially, you were looking for a water-proof hat. Now, you’re stuck with something… vastly different. “And you’re practicing without my knowledge, how unfair is that!” You’ve got a competition going on recently. Who can get off more. Preferably with the other present, even if it’s not a given. But each one of you has to post a picture of it in your chat so it counts. Judging by how many tissues are on the duvet, Namjoon has either forgot or deliberately omitted that very important part. “You think I don’t wanna win? The pictures, I planned to upload them, uh, later!” He just keeps on stammering. Whether or not he liked to get rid of some extra frustration, or wants to make you win by not counting his own orgasms — it’s all very difficult to see through. But you decide to take matters in your own hands, climbing on top of Namjoon with your camera screen unlocking just in time. “Change of rules, you have to send vids instead. For my eyes only. Starting now, show me what you can do. Or else I’ll lock you up in chastity for two weeks.”


	7. Jungkook

Jungkook is blinking at you with the grimace of the century. “Um!” He starts flailing. “Waving my fingers! Like this! I’m not doing anything in particular!” Well, he might have simply forgotten that his pants are down at his knees, he’s got a raging erection, and the entire room smells like whatever baby product he’s been using on himself this time. Whether or not to leave him high and dry is not a debate that goes to your mind. He’s been doing it while you were gone, fooled around, and now everything looks like it didn’t even kill his boner at all. In fact, he’s leaking pre-cum on his balls. All that wonderful liquid, just wasted with a few strokes? You shut the door on the rascal to teach a lesson, and indeed. Two minutes later, he comes out blushing; still with an awkward situation that he tries to hide under a baggy shirt. You can only sneer and recline at the kitchen table, one hand swift to sneak into your own pants. “Was too awkward in there now?” — “Kind of,” he mumbles, “sorry, jagi. What are you doing?” — “You can pull that shirt off and do the dishes.” — “Oh?” — “Always wanted to see how that turns out. Undress, now. I’ll watch you struggle and love it, slave.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: submissive-bangtan


End file.
